The Mages of Narai
by Neiyoko
Summary: Vivi gets lost after rescueing Eiko from Kuja and finds some new friends
1. Lost

Ok, this is my first fic so be kind to me =]. So this is how it is. After they team save Eiko from Kuza, Vivi gets separated from the group and finds himself in a foreign land. That's where we will pick up in the story. I hope you enjoy the fic.

Authors note: Sazukie, Unichi, villagers, and grandpapa are all copyright to me. Plus the Italics are the characters thoughts

Chapter 1: Lost

Part 1: Naria

__

W-where am I?

How did I get here?…..

The small mage got up from the ground rubbing his head. He looked around and saw he wasn't on the ship Hilda Garde anymore, instead he was in a forest. The trees were tall and full of life, in like the trees in the Evil Forest. Vivi couldn't understand how he got there. He was confused and scared. He was alone in a foreign land.

__

I better get out of here……before something else h-happens

Vivi started to walk north hoping that he'll find his friends. As he walked the forest looked like it was getting dense. The trees were on top of each other. He clasps his together. He keeps looking around as the forest got darker and darker.

__

M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…I don't like this. I want out of this place. It's too scary and lonely…

Then he heard a rustle in a near by bush. He jumped as he heard the noise and looked at the bush. He stared at it for several minutes. Nothing happened, it just stopped what it was doing.

__

M-maybe it was my imagination. Yeah that's it. It was only my imagination…….

Suddenly a small animal leaped out of the bushes and over the small mage. Vivi fell back as the dog like animal took him by surprise. The creature looked like a Fang with a horn on its forehead. It looked fairly young so Vivi felt he didn't have to fear it. "Unichi! Where did you go?" a young voice called out into the forest. Out from the same bush the Fang like monster jumped out of, a young small mage like Vivi with two great big feathers on its hat came towards him. It stopped when it saw Vivi. It examined Vivi's face. Obviously Vivi looked petrified. One of the feathers on the hat of the other mage lifted slightly. "Did she scare you?" Vivi didn't answer "I guess she did…." A silence fell between them. After couple of minute in silence Vivi finally gathered as much courage as he had. "W-where am I?" he stuttered. The other mage looked at him surprised. How could he not know where he was. " You're in the Narai's Wild Forest…." it walked closer to Vivi. " You're not from around here are you…." Vivi shook his head nervously. This mage was different from the other he countered. It was smaller than he was and it dressed in a deep red jacket with little brown designs. Not to mention it also looked like it was wearing shirt under the jacket. The shirt looked like it had a belt around it. More like around the chest of the mage. "Maybe I should bring you back with me. It could get ugly if I leave you here by yourself. Well, lets start going to the village." The mage mounted itself onto the creature and held out its hand to Vivi. "Come on. It ain't for" Vivi hesitated before taking the hand. The creature trotted for a good half an hour. The two mages hadn't said anything to each since they started to go to the village. "U-um.. What's you name?" Vivi felt like he could trust this other mage. He didn't know why but he just did. The other mage looked back at him "My name is Sazukie. And this is Unichi." She points to the creature that they're riding on. "M-my name is Vivi. Nice to meet you Sazukie" "Same here" After awhile they finally reached a clearing. Massive buildings tower over the mages. Unichi walks into the village of Naria.

Part 2

As Unichi walked through the village Vivi was astounded at what he saw. Bumercians and another species. It looked like cats. There was something else tho. Mages too walked the streets of the village. Each mage was different from one another. One mage wore a dark green jacket with black gloves. Vivi also noticed that they're eyes were different too. Each mage had a different eye color. He was shocked when he saw a few mages with wings but then calmed down when he saw that they bright colored and not black. The small mage boy felt a little jerk when Unichi stopped a little short. Sazukie got off the pup and patted its head. "Grandpapa lives on the top floor. He'll let you stay with him for the night. Tomorrow we'll figure out how you got here. Speaking of which how did you get here?" Vivi got off Unichi and was silent. He fidgeted a little with his hands. "I-I don't remember… I think I fell off the air ship I was on….." Sazukie shrugged and headed for the doors. Vivi followed until reached some sort of a lift. "The lift is faster then walking up all those stairs." It walked onto the lift. Vivi of course hesitated before walking on to it.

__

Well…she does live here…I guess I should listen to her. Besides nothing happened yet. Here I go.

He walked onto the lift. The other mage pressed a button and then the lift started to move upwards. Vivi held on to the railing for dear life. The other mage kind a guessed that Vivi didn't like heights too much. "It's ok. It'll stop soon" the lift stopped with a jerk nearly causing the mages to fall. "Uuuuu……see. What I tell ya" They both walked into another hallway. Vivi followed Sazukie until she stopped at an oddly looken door. The mage turned the knob and opened it to reveal a very big room. "Ah. My favorite little granddaughter. And you brought a friend wit you as well." A mage that was short and a little heavy greeted both mage children. Vive was surprise to hear 'granddaughter' he didn't know Sazukie was a girl. "I'm sorry grandpapa, but I was wondering if Vivi here could stay with you tonight. He's lost and well he has no where to go…" She looked up at her grandfather. He patted her head and smiled " Of course he can stay here. As long as you come by tomorrow to get him." She nodded than ran off waving at Vivi. Vivi than felt very confused. She brought him here and now she just left him. Arc saw this and put his hand on Vivi's shoulder. "She had to go home. She couldn't bring you there so she left you with me." He knelt down to Vivi's eye level. " What's your name?" Vivi looked at him "M-my name is Vivi sir" Arc chuckled. It's been awhile since someone called him sir. "You may call Arc. Please come inside." The boy walked inside. Arc brought him to the table and Vivi sat down. The old mage brought out some fruits and some smoked fish the young little mage. Vivi ate everything Arch gave him. He was one hungry little mage. "I'll show you where you can sleep. Then tomorrow we'll help you find your way back home" "Thank you A-Arc. *yawns* I just hope noting had happened to my friends" Arc brought him to a small room with a hammock hanging from two poles. Arc helped Vivi into the hammock and pulled the covers to his shoulders. "Know don't worry. You safe here all right" Vivi nodded then drifted off to sleep. Arc quietly left the room for the child to sleep.

Know be nice. Its my first one remember that. Anywho let me know what you all think =] 


	2. Part 1: Differences

Chapter 2:Differences

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Zidane was frustrated. They got Eiko back but they're loosing Kuja. "*Grrrr* Come on!" He ran out to the deck "Damn!" Zidane smacked the railing with his fist. Vivi jumped as his friend cursed at what just happened. They lost Kuja.

"What do we do now?" Dagger looked at the team then to Zidane. That's when the whole ship rocked horribly. Everyone grabbed a hold on something but Vivi tripped and fell. Luckily Steiner took hold of his hand "I got you Master Vivi!" A blast was heard and the ship rocked again this time even worse. Steiner lost his grip on Vivi and tried to grab him again but failed. Vivi was thrown away from the group to the opposite side of the railing that held his friends. He quickly got up and tried to run back to his friends but the ship was moving too much. He grabbed the railing on the side of the ship and kept his eyes on his comrades. He was frightened of the whole situation. He didn't know what to do but now he didn't have to do anything. Zidane darted across the ship to him. But it was too late. Another explosion caused the ship to tilt to one side, Vivi's side. The railing broke and fell off the side with the little mage. Zidane dove for Vivi, with his hand out, hoping to grab anything but it was all in vein. "Vivi!" he heard friends call out.

__

*THUD*

The mage boy was moving around in his sleep causing the hammock to flip over with him in it. "Ow! That hurt…" He got up rubbing his rear. He looked around and realized that he was in one of the rooms Arc said he could stay in. he thought about the dream he just had. 

__

Was that a dream? It had to be. I'm still here in Arcs home. Wait! Is that how I got here? How did I survive the fall tho…….. I hope Zidane and the other are Ok. Maybe they landed not to far away from here. *growl* Uuuuuuu but first I think I'll have something to eat.

He walked to the door with his stomach still growling. When he opened the door he was shocked at what he saw. Five different mages, a Narainian, and a Bumercian were in the next room. The mage by the table was tall and slender. He had a tall hat with a triangle coming from the base of it that almost reached the point of it. He wore a dark green jacket with a bunch of weird designs on the collar and cuffs. One of the mages that was sitting on the floor wore a solid purple. It had no designs on it. What was funny about the mage was that the jacket was way to big for him. Sitting next to him was nice female mage. Her figure stood out along with the way she moved. Her jacket looked a lot like Vivi's only it had one strap holding it shut. The fourth mage really freak Vivi out tho. She looked like the Black Waltz No.3 only smaller. More like a mini waltz. She didn't have any feathers lining the collar of her jacket but she still looked very scary to Vivi.

"Good morning Vivi. Did ya have a good night?" Suzuki being the fifth mage there walked up to him he couldn't recognize her because she didn't have her scarf and jacket on. She was where a long sleeve shirt witch was held closed by a belt like strap around her chest. She also wore a girdle like strap around her waste.

"Vivi it's me…Sazukie." She poked him on his nose. "Oh" he stated. He kept on studying her. "You look so different…"

"She always looks different when she ain't wearing her jacket." The little mage that was sitting with the girl mage looked at his direction. His eyes were dim Vivi noticed. Sazukie saw this and walked up to Vivi. "Why is his eyes like that?" Vivi looked at Sazukie after asking his question. She shook her head. "He's blind." 

"It's time for us to go. Our lesson is going to start soon" the black winged mage snorted. The other mage girl got up from where she was sitting and followed her friend out of the apartment. The mage that stood near the table shook his head. "What a stuck up girl. She thinks just because her parents are in the high council she can go and act superior to others around her. Well what can you do right? I'm Jiffeory and this is my young friend Little Joey. The black winged thing was Gorganna. Pay no attention to her" Vivi still wasn't very sure what to think at that moment. It isn't every day you see a black mage that looks like a Black Waltz. Vivi's thought was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Arc walked into his home holding some bags in his arms. Lour, the Bumercian, was happy to see him. "Welcome home Arc!" the boy said greeting Arc with a hug. The old mage patted Lour's head. "It's nice to be home." He slowly walked to the table. He settled the bags on the table and started to unpack them.

"C-can I help?" Vivi walked up to Arc and looked at him with his bright yellow eyes. Arc gave the small child a soft smile and nodded. Vivi dragged a stool to the table and stood on it. He began to unload on of the bags that was closes to him. It didn't take long for his clumsiness to kick in for when he took out a jar his lost his grip on it and dropped it. The jar hit the table then rolled a few inches before it stopped. Vivi became super nervous and looked straight up at Arc. The mage just smiled and pick up the jar then sat it down on its bottom.

"There. Now what would you kids like to have?" He rested his hands on his hips. Tipp the little kitten, Jiffeory, and Little Joey all called out "SMOKED FISH PLEASE!!" Arc chuckled and gave them their breakfast. "I would like an apple." Lour held out his hand after telling his old friend what he wanted. Arc held out the apple for Lour to grab. The four kids then walked out of the home while saying thank you to the mage. He turned to Sazukie and Vivi after the children had left. " What would you like to eat?" he smiled.

"I would like some toast please" Sazukie sat at the table. Vivi sat down on the stool he was standing on. "U-ummm……I want some too.." he said quietly. Arc smile humbly at them. He started a small fire on the stove and held two pieces of bread over it. The bread burned to a golden brown then was taken away from the flames. "Now be careful. It's still very hot." He handed the two little mage children their toast. Vivi blew on his piece before he started to eat it. Sazukie smile as she ate her toast. "I love toast *crunch*" 

__

Maybe I should ask him if any air ships had come by. It would be a good idea to ask….

Vivi finished his toast then looked up to his new friend. "Arc? Was there any airships that had land any where near here the other day?" Arc looked down to Vivi and saw that he had crumbs all over his face. Arc had to chuckle a bit at the dirty face. He took a cloth and began to wipe Vivi's face. "*sigh* I'm afraid not. Not too many out side ships come to our little island." Vivi sank a little in his chair. He wanted to look for his friends but he didn't know where to look. The old mage saw the little frown on Vivi's face. He wanted to help him but how. Then he got an idea. "Sazukie. Does your friends Kit have a ship?" His granddaughter looked at him. "Yeah grandpapa. The Mirra. Why?" Arc looked at Vivi who was curious of what the older mage had in mind. Sazukie on the other hand knew what her grandfather had planned. She got up and went to get her scarf and jacket. When she came back Vivi reconized her at once. A redish-grey scarf was wrapped around her neck and covered half of her face. She had her deep red and bronze moon shaped designs with some circled jacket on. The designs were on the collar and the cuffs. The back of it looked a lot like the back of Vivi's jacket but instead of a light color it was a bronze color with deep red designs.

"Come with me to the harbor. My friend can take you to the main land from there." Vivi's eyes light up from hope. A ship that would take him to the main land so he could look for his friends. He hopped off the chair and walked with Sazukie out the door.


	3. Part 2: Different mages

Okay. I'm now typing on a laptop computer so i forgot exactly where i left off. Btw, if annyone has any questions to ask just let me know k? k. Now back to the story =]

It didn't take long for the two young mages to reach the main street that led to the dock. As they walked through the village, Vivi was amazed on how the mages that lived here were completely different from one another. One mage was short and kinda on the heavy side with a red jacket while another was tall and skinny with a blue jacket. Vivi was deeply confused because it seems that they've been he awhile but Kuja's been maken mages just for a few months.

_Why are they different from one another when Kuja only start maken them a few months?.....Or was he maken them longer then that......._

He turned to his friend who was walking next to him. "How long have you been living here?" He kept quiet as he saw that she was think hard.

"Well I really don't know. I know we were here for a very long time. Probably for 5 generations now" She kept her eyes forward so she would knock into someone. Vivi was silent. 

_Generations? Does that mean that they reproduced? How? One of the mages back at Arc's place called Sazukie a she.....That a female. The mage that left were also called she...Can they reproduce natrally? Then that means Kuja has been maken mages much longer then we thought._

Sazukie saw him pondering what she just told him. It sorta disturb her in away because Vivi was different from any of the mages that lived in the village. It was like he had no idea what was going on...."Is something wrong? You look startled...." Indeed he was.

"Why is everyone here different from each other?......How did you ever get here in the first place?" Vivi was now desprate. He first found the Black Mage Village and now he found an island full of them. Where did they all come from..

Sazukie was silent. Now that question disturd deeply. She knows he means no harm but it was like everyone has been asking her that question. Vivi noticed that she was started greatly from the question. "Nevermind" he lowered his head.

"........When we were first made we didi fuction properly. we had our own personalities and free will. Our creater didn't like it he dumped us like yesterdays garbage. So after he left us we desided to go to an island far away from where he left us. We came here to the Village of Narai. The people here were very nice and letted us stay. so we did. After a few years we figured out our life spans were limited for just about 15 yrs. Thats when we atarted to come up with a solution to this problem. We experiemented with potion combinations. We came up with the Everlast potion a few years later. It expanded our life span to like 70 to 80 years. Big difference. Now that we found a away to lenghthen out life spans we tried to reproduce. witch was another reason why our creater left us......We were able to reproduce. So generations later me and my friends were born." She explained it quickly then stopped short. she didn't tell him that they also evold during that time. that there're actually Mage Healers who can can use heal spells and Mage Summoners who can summon spirits that earnd their right to become Eidolons. She kept on walking with out saying a word.

Vivi didn't say anything. He was shocked to hear to that there was a potion that expanded mages life span to up to 80 years! There was hope for the mages. He could now live longer be with his friends. He could have kids and rasie them like any other creature. His thoughts were interupted when he tripped on a stone that wasn't leveled in the street. When he got up Sazukie was a few feet infront of him. Vivi quickly got up and cout up to her. Thats when they both stopped at the docks. The ships there were huge. Bigger then Cid's ships. Sazukie looked around and spotted the ship was looking for. 

"Thats the one will take us to the main land. Since I know the captain we won't get charged." Vivi looked at the masive ship. It was beautiful. the wings on the ship looked like wings of a bird and the color metallic blue shimmered in the sun light. Sazukie was quite proud of the ship. It was the fastest ship build. She was really happy with it indeed. Until Gorganna called for her. She growled like her cat friends did and gestured to Vivi to go on the ship with out her. Then she walked to her rival. Vivi Walked nervously on the ship wondering if he was going to get into trouble.

"Who are you shrimp?" Vivi turned around and saw a well build she-cat standing behind him. He froze when he saw her teeth while talked. "Well? Come on.Tell me who sent ya." She rested her hands on her hips. She looked like a thief instead of a Captain. Knowing that the small mage boy was to scare she knelt down to his eye level. "It's all right. your not in trouble. Now, did Sazukie say you bored the ship?" Vivi just nodded. His tention left when the cat smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm tha captain. you can call me that or Kit. ok. Feel at home here. After all, any friend of Sazukie is a friend of mine." She winked at Vivi then went into her cabin. He sighed in relief.

_That went pretty well. Here comes Sazukie!_

"C-can we leave right away?" he asked her as she walked onto the deck of the ship. She just shrugged and kept walking to the captains cabin.

"I'll go ask her. ok?" She looked at Vivi with a weird expression on her face. Something happened between her and Gorganna. That wasn't Vivi's concern. He just wanted to go back to his friends. Sazukie went into the room while Vivi waited outside. Half an hour past before the girl mage came back out. Vivi was more then hlaf asleep on the curled up rope, but once he saw Sazukie he shot up to his feet. "I'm afraid you'll have wait one more night. We'll still waiting for the reat of the crew."

Vivi yawns and stretches " O-okay. Where do we go now?" He looked at Sazukie with tiredness fulling his eyes.

"Well we could just stay here for the night. Follow me. My room is next to the captains cabon." They both walked throught the door to Sazukie's bedroom. There was a bunkbed in the corner that Vivi noticed right away. Sazukie sworn she saw Vivi jetting to the bed. He layed down on the bottom bunk and quickly fell asleep. Thats when Sazukie realized how late it was. The sun was almost totally set. She climb up the ladder that lead to the upper bunk. She layed down on her side to sleep. I wonder I'll learn anything about the out side world now...She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Okay did ya like it? I sure hope so. Please reveiw this and tell me if you like it or not. Thankies =]


End file.
